La Mariée Hantée
by kichikuri61
Summary: Rasa cinta memang tiada bandingnya. Namun, ketika berbicara tentang balas dendam, itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Mencintai dan balas dendam, seseorang harus menghentikan kutukan ini. Warning: Gender Bender. No like, no read.


Gyaaaa! Ndak tau kenapa, ide fanfic-fanfic terus berdatangan! Lebih baik saya tumpahkan saja ke Word daripada pikiran saya jadi tidak tenang!

Ahm, karena ini cerita ada unsur gender bender atau genben singkatannya, saya sarankan bagi anda yang anti pada gender bender untuk _step out of this story by pressing the back button or else your eyes will let out such blood tears_.

Note. Ini adalah beberapa karakter yang saya ubah gender mereka. Maka dari itu, nama mereka akan diganti menjadi:

Yukimura Sanada: Yukihime Takeda (female ver)

Sasuke Sarutobi: Sasaki Takeda (female ver)

Motonari Mouri: Matsumoto Mouri (female ver)

Hanbei Takenaka: Hanabi Toyotomi (female ver)

Mitsunari Ishida: Matsumia Toyotomi (female ver)

Dari yang kalian lihat, well, semuanya adalah uke-uke favorit saya. Yay! Menurut saya ini adalah cara ampuh untuk saya menyukai pasangan hetero dengan menggunakan rule 63 dari pasangan yaoi / yuri lol. Dan banyak terima kasih kepada teman saya, Vendettero, karena dia telah memilih nama-nama karakter gender bender tersebut. Sis, love you so much~

Demikian, enjoy.

* * *

La Mariée Hantée

A Sengoku Basara fanfic

Rate: M (due to gore and violence actions)

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Ada sebuah legenda terdahulu, mengisahkan pasangan kekasih yang mencintai satu sama lain. Namun, hubungan mereka tidak disetujui oleh pihak si wanita. Karena mereka tidak ingin berpisah, sang pria mengajaknya pergi bersamanya dan menikahinya tanpa ada restu dari pihak si wanita. Si wanita tentu merasa bahagia. Namun, kebahagiaannya terrengut ketika pihak dari si wanita mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh si pria dan langsung membunuhnya. Si wanita tentu merasakan luka hati yang mendalam, hingga akhirnya ia menyusul kekasihnya ke dunia lain dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Legenda tersebut masih bergentayangan hingga sekarang. Dikabarkan hantu wanita tersebut akan merenggut salah satu dari pasangan tersebut hingga satu lainnya merasakan luka hati yang mendalam seperti dirinya dan akhirnya ikut mengejar orang yang mereka cintai._

_Legenda ini, harus segera dihentikan."_

* * *

Siang hari, Basara Gakuen. Tempat dimana para calon generasi bangsa menuntut ilmu. Kelas 2-3 dikejutkan dengan berita membahagiakan.

"Eh?! Matsumoto-sensei akan segera menikah?!" satu kelas terkejut.

"Iya, begitulah, hehe," ucap guru perempuan berambut cokelat pendek dengan poni belah tengah yang akrab disapa 'Matsumoto-sensei'.

"Huaaa, sensei beruntung sekali~" puji murid perempuan berambut kuning pendek dan panjang dibagian dekat kedua telinganya.

"Kasuga, jangan kebanyakan muji orang! Kapan punya pacar?!" teriak salah satu murid berambut cokelat acak.

"Diamlah, Musashi!" Kasuga membalas dengan kesal.

"Sudah sudah.. Kasuga dan Musashi. Kalian tenanglah," ucap Matsumoto sambil berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Sensei akan menikah dengan siapa?" tanya Kasuga.

"Ehm...itu..." Matsumoto tersipu malu. "Aku akan menikah dengan Chosokabe-sensei,"

"Selamat ya, sensei!" ucap satu kelas bersemangat.

"Terima kasih," Matsumoto membalas sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Matsumoto-sensei sebagai guru Matematika kita?" tanya murid perempuan berambut pendek cokelat bermodel bob.

"Entahlah, Tsuruhime. Mungkin aku tidak akan kerja disini lagi," jawab Matsumoto.

"Eh?! Padahal aku senang dengan cara sensei mengajar!" rengek Musashi.

"Huwaa! Aku akan rindu dengan sensei!" Kasuga mengikuti Musashi.

"Kami sayang sensei!" satu kelas merengek bersama.

"Ka—kalian, tenang dulu...aku masih bertunangan..." Matsumoto berusaha menenangkan kelas tersebut.

* * *

"Chosokabe-sensei, selamat ya!" ucap Musashi pada Motochika yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah sambil melemparkan kertas-kertas bekas yang sudah dirobek hingga kecil.

"...Musashi, datang ke ruanganku setelah kelas selesai," seru Motochika marah.

"Hieeee! Sensei kejam!" Musashi berlari menjauh dari Motochika.

"Chosokabe-kun, jangan terlalu kasar pada murid sendiri," seru Matsumoto berjalan keluar dari kelas yang baru ia selesai ajar.

"Hei," Motochika mengecup bibir Matsumoto lembut.

"Hari ini pulang jam berapa?" tanya Matsumoto pada tunangannya.

"Aku pulang malam hari ini. Kau pulang duluan saja. Nanti akan kukabari jika aku sudah pulang," jawab Motochika.

"Cie! Sensei manis sekali~" goda Musashi dari kejauhan.

"Musashi Miyamoto!" teriak Motochika keras. Musashi kali ini benar-benar lari menjauh.

* * *

"Ah, sayang sekali Matsumoto-sensei tidak akan mengajar disini lagi!" protes Musashi.

"Tenanglah, Musashi. Toh, nanti sekolah akan mencarikan guru baru," ucap murid laki-laki berambut cokelat bermodel sedikit _spike_.

"Tapi aku lebih menyukai gaya dia mengajar, Ieyasu.." balas Musashi sedih.

"Tapi...apa tidak apa-apa...Aku takut rumor itu akan terulang lagi..." jelas Tsuruhime pelan.

"Tenanglah, Tsuruhime. Kudengar dari Matsumoto-sensei, mereka sudah melakukan ritual agama beberapa hari lalu," jelas Kasuga.

"Ya, kuharap mereka baik-baik saja," Tsuruhime tersenyum.

* * *

"_Darling, I forgive you... After all,  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes"_

Suara nyanyian yang dikumandangkan oleh seorang wanita terdengar di malam hari yang sunyi dan sepi. Sosok perempuan berpakaian puti dan berambut panjang muncul di tengah taman sekolah. Sosok tersebut melihat ke arah sebuah ruangan sambil menatap seseorang yang sedang bekerja di dalamnya. Motochika yang masih berada di sekolah sedang berberes untuk pulang setelah mengecek semua tugas murid-muridnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menekan nomor yang dituju.

"Halo, Matsumoto. Iya, maaf aku pulang semalam ini. Kau belum tidur? Tidur duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul. Ahahaha, kalau aku memberitahumu jam berapa aku akan sampai, kau tidak akan mendapatkan kejutan khusus. Haha, baiklah. Sampai jumpa," Motochika mematikan panggilan lalu melihat jam tangannya. "11.30..Malam juga,"

"_Wo ist die Braut? Wo ist die Braut? Hey, weißt du was? Die Braut wird bald sterben..."_

* * *

Motochika menyetir mobilnya menuju jalan pulang. Untuk mengurangi rasa bosan, Motochika menayalakan radio.

"_Here comes the beauty—"_

**TEK**

"_Syalalala~ I am Zavii—"_

**TEK**

"_Wo ist die Braut? Wo ist die Braut—"_

"Lagu Jerman? Boleh juga," Motochika kembali menyetir sambil menikmati lagu Jerman yang sedang diputar di radio.

"_Wo ist de Braut—bzzt—wo ist de Braut—bzzzt—weißt du was? Die Braut wird bald sterben—"_

"...Hmm? Apa radio ini rusak?" Motochika mengganti saluran radio baru.

"—_Die Braut wird bald sterben—bzztwo is de Braut—"_

"Hah—?" Motochika melihat ke depan dan melihat sosok putih berambut panjang muncul di hadapan mobilnya. "O—oi!"

**TIIIIIIIN**

Motochika melihat ke kaca spion untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hhh...hhh...siapa perempuan tadi? Bikin kaget saja," ucap Motochika pelan sambil terus menyetir. Ia melihat ke kaca tengah mobil dan dilihatlah sosok perempuan itu kembali duduk di belakang Motochika. Wajahnya yang seram dengan banyak urat yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya juga kedua bola matanya tergelantung di wajahnya.

"Uwaaa!" Motochika terkejut bukan main hingga tidak bisa mengendalikan setirnya dengan benar.

**GREB**

Sosok itu mencekik leher Motochika dari kursi penumpang.

"Agh! Lepaskan—ugh!" Motochika meronta dan berusaha melepaskan cekikannya namun cekikan itu sangat kuat hingga orang seperti Motochika susah melepaskannya.

**GREEB**

"AAGH!" Motochika merintih keras ketika cekikan terasa semakin kencang. Tubuhnya merasa mulai kekurangan oksigen.

**KRAK**

Sosok perempuan itu mematahkan leher Motochika dengan kuat. Motochika terhuyung hingga kepalanya membentur setir mobil hingga klakson mobil berbunyi panjang dan keras.

"U—ugh—M..matsumoto..." bisik Motochika sambil menghembuskan nafas terakhinya. Sosok tersebut melepaskan cekikannya lalu menghilang begitu saja. Mobil yang kehilangan kendali mulai berjalan miring dan melewati batas jalan dan terjatuh dari atas jembatan.

"_Selamat berbahagia dalam tidurmu. Hehehe..."_

* * *

Esok harinya, Matsumoto pergi menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Ia masih khawatir akan keberadaan Motochika karena ia menunggu semalaman dan Motochika tidak muncul sama sekali.

"Chosokabe-kun...apa dia baik-baik saja?" bisik Matsumoto pelan.

"Ah—Matsumoto-sensei! Selamat pagi!" panggil Tsuruhime dari belakang.

"Pagi, tsuruhime," sapa Matsumoto balik sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"Sensei, ada masalah?" tanya Tsuruhime.

"Chosokabe-sensei belum kembali dari semalam. Padahal sudah kumasak sup miso dan sayuran segar kesukaannya," jawab Matsumoto menggenggam erat tangannya yang sudah dihiasi cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya.

"Mungkinkah dia tertidur di sekolah? Biasanya dia ketiduran di sekolah kalau sudah jam lembur," jelas Tsuruhime.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi, semalam dia bilang—Eh, ada kecelakaan?" pandangan Matsumoto teralih kepada kerumunan orang-orang yang memadati ujung jembatan. Matsumoto dan Tsuruhime segera menghampiri kerumunan itu. "Permisi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, nona, kau tidak akan percaya ini. Semalam terjadi kecelakaan. Mobil ini terjatuh dari jembatan setelah keluar dari jalan. Dan korbannya langsung meninggal dunia," jelas salah satu warga.

"Eh—benarkah?" Matsumoto melihat ke arah mobil yang rusak tersebut. Ia terkejut ketika ia melihat jenis dan warna mobil tersebut.

"Mobil itu—bukankah mobil itu—!" Tsuruhime ikut terkejut melihat mobil milik korban kecelakaan tersebut. "Aston Martin Rapide warna abu-abu...bukankah itu mobil Motochika-sensei?!"

"..A..anu, bagaimana dengan korbannya? Apa sudah teridentifikasi siapa orangnya?" tanya Matsumoto yang mulai panik.

"Korban belum teridentifikasi, namun kondisi korban sungguh menyeramkan. Lehernya patah dan seluruh wajahnya rusak akibat serpihan kaca-kaca menggores dan menempel di wajahnya," ujar seorang ibu rumah tangga.

"Untung kau bertanya, Nona. Karena para petugas baru saja mengangkat jenazah tersebut," jawab warga lain sambil menunjuk ke arah petugas yang sedang mengangkut jenazah. Matsumoto dan Tsuruhime menghampiri para petugas.

"Pe—permisi, anu, apa ini korban kecelakaan mobil semalam..?" tanya Matsumoto ketakutan.

"Begitulah, nona. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah seorang petugas.

"Apa—apa kami boleh melihat wajah korban tersebut? Mungkin kami mengenalnya..." jawab Tsuruhime.

"Baiklah, akan kami buka," seorang petugas mulai membuka kain putih yang menutupi korban. Dilihatnya identitas korban; berambut abu-abu dan memakai penutup mata di mata kirinya; dengan wajah yang penuh dengan goresan kaca dan lebam biru yang terlihat jelas di lehernya. Matsumoto dan Tsuruhime yang melihat korban tersebut terkejut bukan main.

"...Chosokabe...sensei?" ucap Tsuruhime yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Matsumoto membatu dan tasnya mulai terjatuh ke jalanan tanpa ia sadari. "Chosokabe-kun...?

"Nona mengenalnya?" tanya seorang petugas.

"Ya.." Matsumoto berjalan mendekati Motochika yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia membungkuk lalu mengusap pipi Motochika pelan. "Dia tunanganku,"

Para petugas yang mendengarnya langsung menundukkan kepala mereka. "Maafkan kami, Nona.."

"Hhh.." Matsumoto mulai meneteskan air mata lalu memeluk jenazah Motochika erat lalu berteriak histeris, "Chosokabe-kun!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Ok! No more comment! Aku takut sendiri! Hope you enjoy!

Ketakutan sangat,

Kichikuri61


End file.
